


Just a phone call away.

by orphan_account



Series: Homeless Twins AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Gen, Homeless Twins AU, Jewish Pines Family, Sukkot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After salesmanship doesn’t work out, feeling sorry for himself, Stan calls Ma. The brothers end up having some family bonding with their mum as they stay for the Jewish holiday: Sukkot.





	Just a phone call away.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a mix of English and American words in here (as I am English) so sorry about that.
> 
> Also I am not Jewish! I’ve tried to make this as accurate as I can but it’s a little brief.

So Stan Co enterprises hadn’t gone so well. Long story short the two had ended up speeding out of New Jersey being chased by a mob of angry customers. Apparently using dirt cheap dye had it’s downsides. Now they were in some city Stan couldn’t be bothered to remember, Pennsylvania. Ford had been pissed, obviously, and “didn’t want to be dragged down by his mistakes”. It’d soon escalated to a full blown argument and Stan had stormed off. That was three hours ago. He didn’t know how far he’d walked but somehow he’d ended up at a gas station along the highway. There was a pay phone.

The quarter clattered inside the machine and Stan was met with the dial tone. He tapped against his thigh anxiously as it rang. “Pines psychic hotline, it’ll be 99 cents an hour.” Came a familiar drawl. “Hey Ma,” He murmured. There was a gasp at the other end  of the line. “Stan?”

“Yep.” Surprise quickly turned to scolding. “Stanley Pines you  _Mamzer_! It’s been almost a month, are you two ok? Where are you staying? Have you been eating?” A small smile twitched at his lips, Ma was still the same old Ma. It was almost normal...

”We’re fine Ma.”

”We’ve got ourselves set up in some fancy hotel in Pennsylvania. There’s a buffet an everything.”

”Yeah, I guess Ford’s smarts really pulled through, he helped me get a part time job.”

”Of course we have enough money for gas, we’ll be there tomorrow.”

Stan felt a little better after the phone call. Sure 90% of it had been bullshit to keep his mother’s mind at ease, but it’d been nice to hear a familiar voice that wasn’t his brother yelling at him. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his favourite red hoodie and made his way back down the highway.

 Ford  ~~~~spent most of his time ~~watching the doo~~ r reading a book.  It was great. He didn’t breathe a sigh of relief as Stan walked in. It was about time.

”Mum wants us to head over to hers for Sukkot.”

_Oh yeah, it was almost halfway through tisheri._ He cleared his throat “Won’t Pa-

“She’s moved out, a couple towns over from Glass Shard I think.” He muttered. Ford felt a slight warm swell of pride in his chest. Ma had finally had enough of Fillbrick’s shit.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

For all his faults, Stanley had actually managed to get a reasonable amount of cash. This was before his plan crashed and burned of course, but it was helpful to stay afloat. The atmosphere in the car was a little tense, it was under three hours to drive to New Jersey but there was still something hanging over them. They hadn’t made amends after the argument last night and, although they were speaking, the curt replies and silence told them that neither were going to.

After a pit stop or two the brothers arrived at the address Stanley had scrawled on his hand. “Are you sure this is the right place?” Ford asked, bewildered. They’d arrived at a shabby beige apartment block, there were discoloured dark stains from the windows and a dog barked in the distance. “Positive.” With more then a little apprehension, they pressed the buzzer labelled: PINES. Their mother appeared with open arms, looking a little more aged since they’d last seen her, and hugged them both tightly. “Ah, my  _bubbales!_ I missed you so much!” She gushed. Stan chuckled a little awkwardly, rubbing away the stray kiss from his cheek. “Me too Ma but, are you gonna let us in?”

”Oh yes of course, of course! I’m sure your lil nephew will want to see you too,” Ford sent his brother a knowing smirk as the followed her up the flight of stairs into her apartment.

It was a small 3 roomed place. A kitchen, bedroom, living room and public toilets downstairs. Ma has tried to make it her own with homely little touches like pictures of the twins or Shermy and those cheap scented candles. Since Shermy had the baby young and was still in college, Ma has taken up the job as babysitter. She came out of the bedroom with the infant in her arms, he was swaddled in an orange jumpsuit. “Here’s lil junior!” She sang. Stan grinned as  he held him. “Hey their champ,” He cooed softy. The baby gurgled and pudgy little hands grasped at his fingers.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They’d decided to build the sukkah on the roof. The boys had opposed at first but the roof was large and flat, would apparently have the best view and had alarmingly easy access to those who lived in the complex. Stan and Ford had begun by constructing a quick wooden frame, minimalist really. Then there was a few tarp sheets draped and fastened for the walls. Last a net of greenery framed the ceiling and the fold out table and chairs were put in place.

As the sun was just about to set, the three sat in the sukkah, baby on lap. Ma lit the first candle. The meal was full of chatter and Stan felt a sense of warmth in his chest. After everything that had happened over the past month Ma was still teasing and Ford was still laughing. They were still together, even though two were homeless and the other not much better off. Junior even had a drop of Kiddush. Stan smiled and embraced it. He had a sneaking suspicion that these five days would be the only time he did for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve tried to do some family fluff. The calm before the storm. There will be smatterings of fluff, maybe a little romance throughout this series. Although, there will be so much pain.
> 
> You’ve been warned.
> 
> P.S I’ve deliberately left Shermy’s gender and D&M dad’s name ambiguous because we don’t know in canon.


End file.
